Underneath Your Clothes
by Mis Bookworm
Summary: Takes place after Draco and Hermione have left Hogwarts, they are working together at the Minisrty. Will their new found friendship last, or with it turn into something more?


Disclaimer:

I do not own anything Harry Potter - sadly I never will...but that will never stop me from messing with the characters!! hehe! Also in this case, the song 'underneath your clothes' does not belong to me either... Enjoy!!

You're a song

Written by the hands of God

Don't get me wrong cause

This might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes

Is where I find them...

Hermione couldn't concentrate, she noticed that she had found herself being distracted more often then not lately and she always caught herself daydreaming about the same thing – the same person. She smiled a great, happy smile to herself and allowed herself to day dream just a little longer.

Beginning from when they had started working together things had changed completely. Since leaving school he had grown up considerably, he was no longer stuck up and rude he had actually turned out to become a sweet and thoughtful, handsome bad boy and she had come to realise just how much they had in common. He had also been there for her when she and Ron had broken it off.

After that they had become quite good friends, to everyone else's shock. But then, finally, all her friends had gotten over it and they had begun to get to know him, after that they had accepted him and they started to see what she saw in him.

Since then their friendship had grown stronger and they had become closer.

These days Hermione Granger would probably call Draco Malfoy her best friend.

Then, one night, they had both been working back and Hermione was making her way to Malfoy's office to tell him that she was heading home for the night (to her lonely little apartment she thought depressingly to herself).

She knocked lightly on his office door but there was no answer, so she pushed open the door and entered.

She gasped. There stood Draco half naked, in nothing but his work pants and socks staring out the office window. His Bare, muscley back and thick, strong arms bathing in the moonlight.

Draco turned around suddenly at the sound of her presence. Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand and, realised she was staring directly at his built chest and defined abs, she snapped her head up and blushed when she noticed that he was giving her a piercing gaze.

As though he was snapping himself out of something too, he suddenly walked to his desk, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

'Sorry…got a bit stuffy in here.' He told her, buttoning up his shirt.

'I don't mind! I…I mean, um that's ok…It's fine!! I just came to tell you I was leaving for the night.' She managed to blurt out, getting increasingly embarrassed and flustered, where the hell did he get a body like that!! Just thinking about it made her hot…she really needed to get out of here – and fast.

'So yeah, anyway…eh, good bye then'. And she turned on her heal and some how managed to get quickly out of the building without actually running. Leaving Draco in his office, slightly shocked and unable to conceal a great smirk.

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey

The next few days Hermione found extremely awkward, every time she saw Draco she couldn't help but picture what was hidden under his clothes and she instantly felt her face burn up.

She didn't know why this was happening, it wasn't as though she had never seen a half naked man before – sure, it was true that she was still a virgin and had never really been intimate with a guy but she had seen Ron and Harry half nude plenty of times and that had never given her a second thought.

She didn't know what else to do other then avoid him, but this didn't stop him staring at her, she could feel his slivery eyes on her whenever he thought she was busy, working hard…

She felt so confused, Draco was her best friend but yet she was treating him like the plague and she had no idea why…

WHY was this whole situation such a big deal!! Then it dawned on her…Did she have feelings for Malfoy? Was this what it was all about?

Oh my goodness!! This can't be right, there's just no possible…I mean, we used to hate each other!! And now… we re just friends, that's it…nothing…oh Merlin!! She thought desperately to herself.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realised just how much it made sense…This was NOT good…

I love you more than all that's on the planet

Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing

You know it's true

Oh baby it's so funny

You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence

Lamps are hanging from the celing

Like a lady to her good manners

I'm tied up to this feeling

--

Then, finally on Friday, 5.00 pm came and Hermione left work without a word or good bye to anyone. Infact, she was so focused on keeping her head down and just getting home that she was totally unaware that a certain blonde haired wizard was following her every step.

She apparated right outside her apartment and unlocked her front door. Upon entering, she thought she herd a soft 'pop' outside, but just shook her head telling herself that she was just hearing things.

Once inside she instantly turned on her shower and went to undress, she wanted to have a nice, long, hot shower to help her relax before settling down for the night with a good book.

However, she had just jumped into the shower and was rinsing her hair when she heard her knocking on her door. She was planning to just simply ignore it, she didn't want to be bothered by one of her noisy neighbors tonight.

But then she herd the slam of her front door and the sneakoscope in her living room started to whistle.

Oh my goodness, I'm being robbed! Hermione thought to herself. So she quietly got out of the shower wrapped one of her fluffy white towels around her and grabbed her wand. Then she creped down the hall way, holding her breath.

Next minuet Hermione jumped out into the room where the robber was and screamed 'Pertrificos Totalus!'

She hit the stranger, hard, with her spell and he was knocked backwards, his face staring up at the ceiling unable to move. Her sneakoscope finally stopped whistling.

'Oh Shit Draco!!' she said running towards him 'are you ok? I'm so sorry!! Here…' She undid the body binding charm and helped him up.

Draco shook his head, rubbing his neck 'Now I know what Potter and Weasley mean when they told me never to sneak up on you.'

Hermione laughed 'Well I didn't know who it was, I thought I was being robbed!! Why were you sneaking up on me anyway, haven't you ever heard of knocking Draco? '

At this, Hermione saw a very unfamiliar expression pass across Draco's perfect face; it was rather like a mixture of panic, embarrassment and something else Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on but she had seen this look only once before – when they had apparated to Paris for the weekend and she had caught Draco going through her suitcase, he had claimed that he was missing his wand and thought it may have been in there.

'What?' she asked him, that look made her feel uncomfortable for some reason.

'What on earth are you wearing?!' Draco eyes had shifted to the fluffy white towel.

'Oh Merlin!!' she shrieked 'just eh…just give me a second' and she ran to her room, almost loosing her towel in the process. She turned to shut her bedroom door but something was in the way. Draco stood at her door, a hungry look in his eyes.

'Draco what on earth are you-' but Hermione never got the chance to finish her question. At that moment Draco sized her and pulled her tiny body to his. He took her lips in his and kissed her passionately.

Finally!…Draco thought to himself.

He deepened the kiss and Hermione instantly gave into his tongue.

Draco pulled away this wasn't fair for her, he had no idea how she felt.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked sounding more hopeless then she intended. That kiss with Draco was completely breathtaking and she didn't want it to stop…ever.

'I can't…Hermione…I'm sorry' Draco told her, he sounded just as disappointed as she felt.

'What do you mean, you can't? You can't what?' She could feel her heart slowly starting to break.

'I can't do this to you, or to myself…I'm sorry. I know you just want to be friends and that was great at first…but I can't do it anymore. I can't hold back and hide my feelings…it's killing me. Hermione I'm sorry, I just can't help it…Hermione, I…I'm…I'm in love with you.' When he said this he looked straight into her eyes with his piercing silver gaze and Hermione finally realised what else his expression held – it was desire…love.

She was so shocked; this was the last thing she's expected to hear. She just stood there staring at him never wanting to let go but Draco did let go, he let go of her and began to walk away.

Hermione found her voice.

'Wait…WAIT!' she cried out. 'Draco, please…don't ever leave me' at this he turned around and looked at her, a small piece of shinning hope in his incredible eyes.

'I love you too!' She told him seriously. Draco beamed, the happiest sweetest smile he's ever shown.

He walked swiftly to her and picked her up into his strong arms, kissing her deeply once again.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down.

'You're so beautiful' He told her looking at her small frame which was barely covered by the towel. Hermione blushed, smiling.

'You're amazing…and so perfect' She replied.

'I know, I was just wondering when you would finally figure that out!' he said confidently.

'Oh don't be somodest Draco!' She laughed out loud.

With that he grabbed her towel and tugged the whole thing off and threw it across that room. Hermione screamed, laughing and trying to cover herself with the blanket from the bed.

'Oh no you don't!' He called pulling the blanket from her grip

'Fine then!' She told him stubbornly and she pulled at his shirt, he laughed as her small fingers tickled his skin and tried to pin her arms down but he was laughing much too hard and before he knew it Hermione Granger was straddling him, completely naked and had him pinned to the bed tearing his shirt off.

'You are so sexy when you're frustrated!' he said smirking at her and taking a good look at her incredible body. Hermione blushed again but didn't stop she moved lower and slowly removed his pants and silky black boxer shorts.

She then moved her head downwards and took the tip of him into her mouth. She sucked him and licked him, flicking her tongue over his arousal.

'oh…fuck...Hermione, Hermione I love you so much!!...Please, yes!...Please stop, Hermione you have to….stop!!' He cried and with every bit of strength he possessed he pulled her head up and looked at her in the eyes, sweat glistening on his forehead.

'I'm so sorry Draco, am I doing it wrong? It's just that I've never actually done it before, I've only read about it and well you know you can't really practice, and-'

'Hermione!! Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong!! In fact, you did quite the opposite and that why I needed you to stop…I want this to feel good for both of us. And I'm afraid that if you keep using that incredible mouth on me then I wont be able to hold on any longer…' He told her honestly, slightly out of breathe.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, she felt her heart skip and there's not one single time in her life she could remember being this happy.

Draco gently rolled, holding her in his arms. Then, trying not to flatten her, he shifted his weigh onto his arms and slowly slid is hard member into her, she was so unbelievably tight and then he could feel resistance and he realised what this ment, he stopped.

'You're – You're a virgin?' Draco blurted out, completely stunned.

'Is that bad? …look I understand if you don't want to-'

'NO! No…I really want to, I'm just surprised! No, I mean, not like that I'm not saying that your – what I mean is just that you're just so unbelievably attractive and all the guys think that and they're all after you, - I just thought you would have…you know maybe even once.'

Hermione must have shown that she felt anxious because he took a deep breath and added

'Hermione this is way better, I couldn't be happier. It's this kind of thing that makes me love you so much, you're sweet, you're innocent…you're mine...all mine! I just want to make sure this is what you want too'

Hermione looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. She was almost bursting with happiness.

'Draco, I love you so much and nothing would make me happier then to give myself completely to you. I want this more then you will ever know…'

'Ok, I'm really sorry if this hurts. If it's too bad then we can just stop, ok?' he told her soothingly

Hermione nodded and with that he pushed himself into her completely

Hermione took a sharp intake of breathe, it hurt and it felt extremely uncomfortable but she didn't want to stop and as Draco moved slowly in and out of her the pain began to subside and pleasure took its place.

'Oh…yes!' she cried out and, with that bit of encouragement, Draco sped up pumping her harder and faster, She didn't seem to be in any more pain, he thought, so he grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, taking her deeper and harder.

'Oh Hermione! Yes babe!!' He cried this was nearly killing him, he couldn't hold on much longer or he'd surely drop dead.

Then as though her body could read his mind, he felt her walls tighten up around him and contracted.

'Oh! Yes…Draco!!' She moaned, scratching his back as she came.

That was it for him, even if his life depended on it he couldn't have held on any longer, the way she sounded as she screamed his name, the pleasure that was in her voice and knowing that it was he who had made her feel like, undid him like no-one else ever could.

'Yes!! Hermione…oh Fuck – YES!!' he collapsed only just managing to drop next to her rather on top of her, his strength completely gone.

They lay there, breathing hard, both completely exhausted. When Hermione managed to finally get her breathe back she smiled at Draco 'I love you Draco…and if you continue to take me to bed and do me justice like that – I'll love you forever.' She said coyly

Draco laughed 'Then I promise you that a day or night won't go by where I don't _show you juctice_'.

Then he leaned over, tangling a hand in her hair and began to snog her senseless.

--

Because of you

I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong to each other...

Draco sat in _La Ludivine _the most classy restaurant in all of wizarding Britain, he was fidgeting terribly and talking to the three people who sat across from him.

'Don't worry mate, you'll be fine' Harry told him with a smile

'Yeah no worries, it's in the bag –'

'_Ron!! _Don't talk about it like that, for heaven's sake!! But honestly Draco, I guess _for lack of better words_ he's right, you don't have anything to worry about' She told him with a sweet smile, only there was something about the way she looked at him that made him feel like she wasn't saying something. He glanced down at her large five month pregnant stomach and smiled back, she was simply glowing. He was so happy for her and Harry…and yet he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous too.

'Ok, it's ok, I just need to relax…I'll be ok. Maybe I'll just order one more firewhisky…'

'No!' They all told him at once.

'Look I get it Draco – trust me, I know how you feel. Before I asked Ginny I was that nervous I threw up in the bathroom before hand! But you just have to try and keep a cool head. I mean, she thinks this is only for your first year anniversary, _and _this is Hermione we're talking about - she'll defiantly know if something's up!'

'Wow, thanks for the boost of confidence Potter!..Ok, ok…yep I'll be ok.' Draco replied trying as hard as he could to calm down

'Shit here she comes!' Ron practically shouted

'Would you shut up! Ok good luck Draco…' Ginny gave him another twinkling smile; that, again, made him feel as though she knew something he didn't, but he couldn't think of that now. He had to concentrate on acting like his calm, cool and collected, smooth self.

He stood up as she walked over

'Hi' She said to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

As he kissed her, he took a deep breath of her intoxicating smell and felt as though he would surly pass out. He pulled her chair out for her and took his place at the opposite end of the table. His hand nervously brushing the small package in his jacket pocket.

As they ordered Draco couldn't help noticing that Hermione seemed not quiet herself either.

'and to drink madam? May you like to see our exclusive list of our fine elf made wines?'

'No!' Hermione said so suddenly it made the waiter jump. 'Sorry, I just don't agree with anything elf made' Hermione told him, but she sounded nerves and her voice had gone slightly higher then normal.

Then, finally, after what felt like forever, the dessert bowls were being taken away.

Draco took one more deep breathe and looked Hermione directly in the eyes, taking her hand across the table.

'Hermione, from the moment you walked into my life I couldn't stop thinking about you…even as a boy you touched my very soul, but being the stupid git that I was I didn't know how to handle it, but still, you found it in your big warm heart to forgive me, you stood by me, stuck up for me and befriended me when everyone else turned their backs…you have shown me what it truly feels like to live and be loved, you've lit up my life and I could never repay you for the love and kindness you've shown me. Even though you have already given me so much, I have one more thing to ask of you…' At this point Draco slid off his chair and onto one knee before her. The entire restaurant had gone silent, watching the couple.

'Hermione Jane Granger, would you make me the happiest wizard of all time, by taking my hand in marriage?'

And he pulled the velvet covered ring box out of his pocket and opened in to her. Inside was the most incredible, beautiful looking diamond ring Hermione had ever seen.

She burst into tears 'Yes!! Yes of cause I'll marry you!!' and Draco slid the ring onto her finger and stood up taking her in his arms and kissed her as the whole of _La Ludavine _erupted into applause.

Draco paid the cheque and they left the restaurant.

--

Upon apparating back the apartment they had moved into together, Hermione stopped and looked happily at Draco.

'Now that you have told me what you have been hiding, is it my turn?' She asked him with a scared smile

'What do you mean?' Draco asked her light heartedly

'Well, Darling – I have something of my own that I need to tell you…' Hermione almost whispered, Draco had never seen her look more anxious. He began to get nerves again, maybe she had thought about it and changed her mind…

'Go…go ahead 'mione' he stuttered.

'Ok well …uh Draco, you know how we've only just started talking about children…and you said you would love to….to one day have some?….well, eh Drac honey…what if that 'one-day' came a bit sooner…'

Draco stared, this was the last thing he was expecting…did she mean what he thought she ment? He could help but give a weak smile…

'If that day came sooner, I don't think you'd find a happier person anywhere…why?' he added

'Well…Drac, I'm – I'm Pregnant!!' cried looking terrified at his reaction.

Draco grabbed her and picked her up into his arms, a huge smile on his handsome face. He spun her around yelling 'WOOO HOOO!! I'm gonna be a real dad!! HAHAAA!! Oh Merlin, this is a good day!!"

Hermione laughed, hugging him as he carried her all the way to their bedroom to celebrate.

Things were looking bright for the soon to be young family. And, as time wore on, things got even brighter…

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey

Never underestimate the magical power of unconditional love...

The End!

--

So tell me, what did you think?? Was it ok?? please, please review...getting reviews is my favortie part of writing Fanfictions!!

I am moving out of home at the end of the month and I wrote this Dramione to celebrate!! YAHOO!! lol.

So yeah hope I was able to make your day just a little better, live while you can!!

Cheers! - Mis Bookworm :-)


End file.
